Bladewind Clan
The Bladewind Clan refers to the immense clan that occupied almost the entirety of the Blade's Edge Mountains. They remained on Draenor during the First War and Second War, but would travel to Azeroth and swear allegiance to Thrall and the New Horde. Currently led by Karghaash, the clan remains intact though now integrated with the New Horde. History For hundreds of years, the orcs of Blade's Edge Mountains lived scattered throughout the numerous peaks, living in fear of the fierce creatures that roamed the mass. But Kurgan, the future chieftain of the to be Bladewind Clan, integrated all of the orcs under his standard, naming the clan for the violent winds that blew throughout the range and for the jagged mountains in which they resided in. It was not long before the clan doubled in size, expanding their territory to almost the entirety of the Blade's Edge Mountains. The wise chieftain later rejected Ner'Zhul and his plan, remaining on Draenor as the newly formed Horde flooded into Azeroth. Years later, after the wars had been hopelessly lost, their latest chieftain agreed to go to Azeroth and swear allegiance to the thought noble Thrall. He did this for many reasons, the most imperative being that the enormous clan had hunted the area's game far more than the environment could possibly sustain, and food had become more scarce as the days stretched on. While many did not wish to leave their ancestral lands and the decision was highly controversial, it was nonetheless firmly implemented. Abeit a sizable amount of the clan refused to leave their homeland, and so stayed in the harsh mountains. The journey was strenous; hunger, fatigue and the unforgiving wilderness inevitably wiping out a third of the trekkers. Arriving in Azeroth was no less daunting, however, as the new arrivals were quickly met with oppositions. Citizens and war veterans alike refused to aknowledge the new clan, most branding them simple cowards. It was not long until the Bladewind Clan proved their own strength through battle and honor, however, and so eventually earned a place within the New Horde. The Four Bands When Chieftain Kurgan set out amongst the rough terrain of Blade's Edge Mountains, he discovered that many of the orcs lived in small bands, the largest of which were the Stargush Band, the Ushtar Band the Vadokriptus Band, and the Thupar Band. Each with their very own and dissimilar objectives. As he tried to convince their leaders to come together as one to construct a sizable and united clan, "for the conservation of all orcs living in Blade's Edge Mountains," their disagreements on how it would be governed proved to be too much. To prevent this from possibly stopping the clan from ultimentally being formed, Kurgan allowed the clan to be divided into four bands, each with the promise that they could depart at anytime. Tempers cooled and the four bands gradually became accustomed to the design. Many years later, in a notorious Mundas Council, it was decided that it was no longer practical to allow the bands to withdraw. The ruling stuck, and for thousands of years it has stood in place. ''The Stargush Band:'' This band consists of the most traditional orcs, who value the old customs and rituals the proud race once had and will stop at nothing to bring them back. ''The Ushtar Band: This band values peace over all else. They are dedicated to bringing peace to the clan but have clashed heads with the Vadokriptus Band numerous times before. The Vadokriptus Band: Valuing battle over all else, these orcs are masters of the blade or aspire to be, they eye the entire world as a battlefield; taking out threats with the sword and waging war on all. The Thupar Band: Motivated by knowledge, these orcs find themselves buried in old artifacts and ancient writings, their heads ever thirsty for more information. Ranking Ranks exist in orc society to help seperate the strong from the weak. The strong assist in leading the clan and keeping a certain level of order to the chaotic lifestyle of the clan. Orcs who show adeptness in their skills, will progress. Those orcs who show they can use their heads as well, will progress even further through the ranks. 1) Chieftain A chieftain is the orc that is "appointed" to run the clan in every aspect. The chieftain typically carry the title of Clanmaster. A chieftain's word is law. 2) Shaman/Elder The elders of the clan are respected as if they were the chieftain himself. They assist in making numerous decisions for the clan, and can communicate with the ancestors and elements for guidance. 3) Warboss These are simply the best of the best. They are strong orcs, who are also good at using their brains. These orcs also have a similar role to cheevs, and in addition they are very concerned with the clan's image. These orcs are expected to be very active in the clan, or like cheevs, risk demotion to Mastur rank. 4) Cheev Cheevs exist to monitor the general activity of the clan. They will often lead various expeditions and missions. Any trouble makers or non-conformists will be given a quick harsh lesson by a cheev that they will never forget. Cheevs must also remain active in the clan, or risk demotion to mastur rank. 5) Mastur Masturs ensure that grunts always have a chore to do, with an occasional rest break. Masturs should always be seen as role-models for the ranks below them. A mastur must be well versed in orc tactics. Rarely will you ever see one dead in the battlefield. 6) Grunt This is the introductory rank for warring orcs. Grunts basically exist to solely carry out the orders of their masters. Grunts aren't too smart, so they need their masters to do the thinking for them. A grunt's first lesson will always be on the proper way to kill. These orcs seldom wander far away from the clan's camp. Grunts spend a long time in training, until they are ready for promotion. 7) Clansman So called "civilians" of the clan, though they are for more than that. Clansman can vary greatly from age to profession. They can be orcs far too old to fight and usually are the "hunters and gatherers" of the clan; hunting, cooking, skinning, tailoring, etc. are just a few of the things clansman can do. 8) Pugs'' This is usually a displinary rank. Generally, pugs are the weakest and smallest of the orcs. They obey all who issue orders to them. They will always grovel for their life. They are the lowest of the low.. they are pugs! Pugs are not addessed by name, they are simply called pugs. Pugs do not wear shoulder armor. Category:Orc Clans Category:Organizations Category:Bladewind Clan